1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a setting apparatus and a setting method for setting a length of a margin provided for a recording medium.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional recording apparatus is known that rolls a recording medium on which recording has been performed by a rolling device, cuts it by a cutting unit, and separates it off after recording has been finished to store it in a roll shape (Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2009-190292. Such a recording apparatus can realize recording with no margin, by cutting the recording medium with no margin provided before and after an image, and also can cut the recording medium with the margin provided before and after the image.
When the recording medium is cut with the margin provided before and after the image, the recording apparatus discussed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2009-190292 cuts the recording medium provided with a minimum possible margin to waste no recording medium. Therefore, when the recording medium is stored in a roll shape, the image is exposed on an outer periphery of the recording medium. If the recording medium is stored as it is, the image can be damaged, or contaminated with dust.